


Please Don't Leave

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beep beep the angst train is here, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Look Yosuke Is Just Gonna Be In Pain, Multi, Self-Hatred, So y e a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Yosuke stands up straight, trying to mask the shakiness in his walk. He's happy that Yu is going back home in a few months. I mean, it's his home, his hometown that he loves, so he should be fine..right? Wait, but he didn't even tell Yu that-





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Angst? Me? nEvEr-  
> Anyway  
> I love the idea of shadows to fucking much  
> So uh  
> Yea  
> Have this

The Investigation Team wonders though the T.V. world, mindlessly walking around looking for shadows. They need to train to get stronger soon. What happens if they are weak and someone else falls in? That's what everyone thought was a good idea, so they went with it.  
  
Yosuke stands up straight, trying to mask the shakiness in his walk. He's happy that Yu is going back home in a few months. I mean, it's his home, his hometown that he loves, so he should be fine..right? Wait, but he didn't even tell Yu that-  
  
The Kunai weilder shakes his head, and continues to walk along with the rest of the team. No, he shouldn't be think about that right now. Just focus..on training, not..not on Yu.  
  
Yu stops the group, pointing at a fairly strong shadow. "Lets get that one. Kanji, Yosuke, Chie, let's go." He whispers, sneaking up behind the shadow and attacking it before it notices. Chie and Kanji get straight into position, while Yosuke takes a second to joins them.  
  
"It's weak to wind attacks!" They can hear Rise say in their ears. Yosuke smirks softly. "Alright, Jiraiya!"  
  
**But his persona didn't appear.**  
  
Confused, he tries again. "J-Jiraiya!" He calls again, shakiness in his voice.  
  
**Again**

 **nothing.**  
  
Yosuke stands there, confused. "Yosuke, watch out!!" Yosuke bearly has time to look up when he sees a electric attack go for him. _'Oh..no..'_  
  
Suddenly, he feels someone push him to the ground right and a grunt of pain. The brunette looks up in fear. He sees his partner above him, eyes showing a dark gleam in them as he stares at the shadow. He switches personas, and uses a wind move to defeat the enemy.  
  
Yu turns to Yosuke, a small frown falling on his face seeing Yosuke frozen in place. "You ok?" He asks softly, putting his hand forward so Yosuke can grab onto him. Yosuke shyly grabs Yu's arm, yelping softly when he's pulled up. "How come his Persona didn't apper? Isn't that-" Kanji was interrupted by their leader holding a weak Yosuke.

**"His shadow."**

  
The rest stare at him, confused, untill realization falls on their faces. Yosuke suddenly starts to shake "Y-you're saying that, the reason I can't summon my persona-"  
  
"Is because of your shadow.." Yosuke looks at the ground, bitting his lip. "I..I'm sure Jiraiya will come back soon..! Maybe he's..taking a little break?" Yosuke says softly, his voice cracking at the end.  
  
The silver hair leader sighs. "Come on Yosuke.." he mummbles softly. Yosuke runs the back of his neck. "Yea..you're right.." he sighs softly in defeat, lowering his head.  
  
"You think it might be in the same place as last time?" Teddie asks, scratching his head. "That would make the most sense.." Naoto nods. "Well then, let's go shall we?"

* * *

  
  
Yosuke looks at the liquor store, gulping. "Uh..are you.." he strikes to find words, pulling at the sleeve of his uniform. "You sure my shadow will be here?" Yu looks at his partner, smiling a warm smile. "It'll be fine. Come on." The party walks inside the store, Yosuke following behind after a few moments.  
  
Once inside, they see his shadow, on the floor and facing a wall. Yosuke stays quite, leaning against a wall while looking away. The shadow hears footsteps, and looks up. The team can see tear marks on the shadows cheeks, surprising them all. "Do..shadows normally cry?" Chie asks, looking at Teddie. The bear shakes his head. "Not from what I've seen.."  
  
The shadow spots Yu, and tears start to form in its eyes. " **P..partner..?"** it mummbles softly, shakfully getting up. Yu stares at the shadow, a confused look on his face. "U-uh..yea..?" He plays along, tilting his head.  
  
The shadow suddenly runs up to the leader. Everyone prepares their weapons, before-  
  
The shadow places its hands on Yu's shoulders, the tears steadily falling down his face. Yu flinches at the sudden movement. "W-wha-"  
  
**"Don't go.."**  
  
The silver hair boy blinks for a second. "W.." he tries to find words. Did..Yosuke's shadow just say..."Don't go"? But..why..  
  
The shadow just keeps repeating it over and over again, tears falling faster down its face.  
  
**"Please don't go."**  
  
**"You are the best thing that ever happened in my life."**  
  
_**"I n͟eed ̶y̨ou͟.̨.͜"**_  
  
**_ "G͟od̸̲ ̡͓̻̲p̼͔̙̣̘̜l̛̳̱̪e̪̹͖̜̮͜a̻͎̖̮̗͈̰s̴e͎̫ ̧d̹͖͡o̙͟ṋ'͕t ͖͈͝l̜̣̻̭̕e̗̰͟a͞v̵̮̦̥̥͈ȩ̮̰ ̛̗m̭ḛ͓̖̝̺̻͍!̜̱͕̙̭!̢̹!̵͕"̶̳_**  
  
The last lines the shadow says before breaking down on the leaders chest made him stop. Best thing to happen in his life? Leave him? _Need him?_ What does he mean by...  
  
Yu turns to look at Yosuke, who is sitting on the floor and holding back tears of his own.  
  
Yosuke holds his head, his breath and heartbeat picking up in speed. _'Oh God they know, there are gonna hate me, please no. No.._

_n͡͏̭̟̗̥o̢̯͚̗͔̲̭͕̮n̯̰̼̮̯̖̯͘͟o͖͚̬̮̯̝̙͇̲n̦̦̯̕͜͡ͅo̷͖̼̖͚̭n̘ͅo̺̳̞͓͍͚͓n̵̶͖̜̹̦͉̣̤͞o̢͇̩̮͈̺̺͠ͅͅn͏̡̣̱o̷̟̯̰̜̠-'_

  
Yu bites his lips. He can't..stand seeing his partner like this. This..is worse than anything he's seen so far. Yu gently pushes the shadow away, wincing as it goes back to the corner it was originally in and crying in. He softly walks to Yosuke, squatting down and placing a hand on his knee, noting the flinch Yosuke made. "Partn-"  
  
"I..I know you probably hate me right now.." Yosuke mummbles, rubbing his head.  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"L-let me finish..!!" Yosuke shoots his head up from his knees, tears finally fall down his face. When he realizes that he yelled at Yu, he burrys his head back into his knees. "I'm..sorry..for yelling.." he sighs.  
  
"I..I don't want you to go.." Yosuke mumbles into his knees. "You..you are one of the only people that..that seem to care about my life.." the brunette slams his hand into his head repeatedly, growling at himself. Yu grabs his hands before he can do anything worse. "Hey-" "I shouldn't feel this way..." he whimpers softly, making the other look at him in confusion. "I shouldn't feel this way about you.." the smaller hiccups soft sobs, gripping Yu's hand harshly. The leader blinks in confusion. "Yosuke..? What..do you mean-"  
  
**_"I-I'm in love with you god dammit!!"_**  
  
The whole room falls silent, the only sounds are Yosuke harsh sobs that he's admitting. "I..I shouldn't feel this way about other guys..b..but.." he looks up at Yu, his eyes red from crying. "Y..you make me feel special, like I'm not a disappointment for once in my life, like I'm worth something on this god damn planet..." Yosuke turns his head away, letting go of Yu's hands. "I..understand if you don't like me after I said that..hell, _**I don't even like myself even before saying that..so why would you like me now...?"**_  
  
Yosuke closes his eyes, preparing for the worst. A punch? A kick? A scream? Who knows. All he knows is that Yu definitely hates hi-  
  
He feels arms wrap around his body, and he flinches. "W..wha-" "Yosuke.." he hears Yu say in a soft voice. Yosuke stares up, looking into Yu's eyes. Yu brushes his hair out of Yosuke's eyes, placing his head on his. "Hey..How bout you get your persona back and we call it a day huh? I can tell you're tired.."  
  
Yosuke gets up shakefully, thanking Kanji when he almost falls in weakness. He goes up to his shadow, extending his hand. "Hey.."  
  
The shadow looks up at him, sniffing softly. "Come on..you are me, I know how you feel but..I think it might get better.." he smiles softly, feeling the warm energy the others are admiting. The shadow smiles a weak smile, grabbing Yosuke's hand and getting up. It closes its eyes, before turning back into Jiraiya.  
  
Yosuke pants softly as his persona comes back to him, and he falls to his knees. "Yosuke!" Yu catches him before he falls to the floor. "I..I'm fine patner..!" Yosuke says softly, trying to get up again, before falling into Yu's arms again. "Ugh.."  
  
"Yea, no. I think senpai should carry you..." Rise says softly, looking at them with worry. Yosuke sighs in defeat, burying his head into Yu's chest, ignoring the blush appearing on his face. The leader chuckles, lifting Yosuke up with ease. "Come on, lets get out of here."

* * *

  
After the group separate, Yosuke and Yu go to Yu's house. They sit there in silence. What can Yosuke even say? He confessed to Yu in the worst way possible, and there is no way that Yu, the amaing and smart Yu, will like him, a messed up, fucked up person. "Yosuk-"  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened earlier.."  
  
The leader blinks, looking at Yosuke. "What?" "I said.." Yosuke sighs. "I'm sorry for making you guys see that.." he rubs his arm. "I..didn't think that suppressing that feeling of..of me not wanting you to leave Inaba.."  
  
The brunette shakes his head, laughing sadly. "It's...really dumb, I know..I just.." Yosuke looks up at his partner, putting on a fake smile as tears start to fall down his face again. "I love you..so much partner..I don't want to _lose you..."_  
  
Yu stands there, silent for a moment. Yosuke gets up, whipping his tears away. "I..understand you dont feel the same way, so..I'll just go ho-" Yosuke's suddenly cut off by a soft pair of lips on his own chapped ones. "M-mm..?!"  
  
Yu pulls away, putting his head on Yosukes while stroking his cheek. "You idiot.." the silver hair boy laughs softly, small tears in his own eyes. "You're my partner..how can I NOT feel the same way about you..?" Yosuke's eyes widen, a large blush forming on his face. "Y..you..you mean it..?" He asks softly. Yu nods, nuzzling his head into the crook of Yosuke's neck while wrapping his arms around his waist. "Of course I do.."  
  
Yosuke wraps his arms around Yu's neck, tears of happiness filling them. They stay in that position for what feels like hours, just enjoying each others embrace. "..T..Thank you partner..." Yu smiles, his eyes full of happiness. "Of course.."  
  
Yosuke suddenly yawns, and his face turns a bright red. "U-uh.." The leader chuckles as his partner's tiredness, going over to his make shift bed. "Come on, let's sleep ok? We can tell people tomorrow.." Yosuke nods softly, crawling into his boyfriends (God, he still cant believe he can now _say that_ , that he wasn't dreaming, that is is all _real._ ) and pushes his head into his chest.  
  
"I...I love you Yu..."  
  
"And I love you Yosuke..~"

* * *

  
  
Yosuke stretches, looking over at where he is. He freaks out and jumps up with a yelp, looking around. W-why is he in Yu's house?! What happe-  
  
Yu comes rushing in, his hair still wet from the shower he just took. "Yosuke, you ok?!" Yosuke looks up, a rush if heat suddenly going to his face. "U-um.."  
  
He suddenly remembers what happened yesterday, and smiles a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-yea, I'm fine.." Yu sighs in relief, handing Yosuke some clothes. "I know they are my uniform..but they should fit you. You are only a size smaller than me."  
  
The brunette stares at his clothes before nodding. "C..can I..take a shower if you don't mind..?" He asks sheepishly, bitting his bottom lip. "Of course.." Yu smiles. "Now let's hurry, we don't want to be late.."

* * *

  
_"Yo, is that Hanamura-kun and Narukami-kun?"_  
  
**"Are they holding hands?"**  
  
"Never would have thought that out of Hanamura if I'm being honest.."  
  
Yosuke ignores them, gripping on Yu's hand harder. Yu looks back at Yosuke, giving his hand a squeeze to comfort him. "We'll tell the gang afterschool at the usual spot, ok?" The silver hair boy whispers to his partner, running a hand though Yosuke's hair. Yosuke nods softly, leaning his head into the touch. "Y-yea..that'll be fine.."

* * *

  
Yosuke hesitates to speak, twirling his thumbs as the gang stares at him and Yu, gulping down the fear in his throat. "So, why did you call us here today senpai?" Kanji asks, leaning on the table.  
  
"Well..." Yu holds his Yosuke's hand up in the air, making the other stare at him with a red tint on his face. "We are now dating."  
  
The table falls silent, making Yosuke's anxiety raise up. _They won't like it oh no I ruined friendships from being in a relationship with Yu didn't I oh nO-_  
  
"It's about time!!"  
  
Yosuke stares at Chie, blinking in confusion. "H-huh-"  
  
"It was pretty obvious from your interactions that you both liked eachother..." Naoto says, crossing her arms, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm so happy for you and Sensei Yosuke!!" Teddie yells excitedly, hugging Yosuke from behind. Yosuke chokes at the sudden hug, but he hugs the bear back, tears suddenly picking up in his eyes.  
  
"T..thank you guys..." the brunette says after a while, whipping his face. "Of course!" Yukiko smiles. "Oo, I know a way to celebrate!"  
  
"Let me guess..steak?"  
  
"W-well.."  
  
Yosuke rolls his eyes. "I don't mind Chie..~"

"I'll pay this time! You and Yu shouldn't have to pay for this special occasion!"

  
"Chie please-"  
  
But she was already up and running to the food court. The others follow to help with the order. Yu looks at Yosuke, smiling softly. "You see, that wasn't THAT hard." "Yea yea, whatever.." Yosuke mummbles, placing his head on Yu's sholder.  
  
"...God I don't want this moment to end."  
  
Yu looks at Yosuke, tilting his head. "What do you mean?" "Just..us, doing nothing, just enjoying eachother company.." The silver hair boy sighs, placing a kiss on Yosuke's head. "We will go to my house later and just cuddle, ok? That's a promise."  
  
Yosuke looks at Yu, a cheerful smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Yea..yea I'll like that very much partner.."


End file.
